Kingdom Hearts IV: Sora's, Donald's, Goofy's, Demi and Miley's Adventure
Kingdom Hearts IV is a Spin Off Game That Stars Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus in All New Adventure and Save the News World and Teams Up with New and Old Friends. Characters Main Characters #Sora - The 18 Old Year Keyblade Who Fight Off Any Heartless and Villains. #Donald Duck - The Magican Who Fells in Love with Miley Cyrus. #Goofy - Royal Knight Who Fells in Love with Nikki Blonsky, Instead of Demi Lovato. #Demi Lovato - A Girl Who Helps Out Her Best Friend, Selena Gomez. #Miley Cyrus - A Girl Who Help Out Donald with His Magic Skills. Major Characters #Cow and Chicken - A Two Farm Animals Who Lives with Mom and Dad and Has Best Friends with Flem and Earl, But Their World was Destoryed by The Heartless and the villains, and End Up in Radiant Garden Where They Meet Up with Trixie Tang, Big Al, Teddi Barra and Dog, Duck, Frog, Pig, Sheep, Ant and Shark from WordWorld While Building the Gummi Ship to Explorer Other Worlds. Minor Characters Worlds Disney/FOX Worlds #Man-Jungle (The Jungle Book) #Deep Space (Lilo and Stitch) #Pixie Hollow (Tinker Bell) #Timeless River (Walt Disney Class Shorts) #Splah Mountain (Song of the South) #Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) #Halloweentown (Nightmare Before Christmas) #The Mickey Mouse Revue Theater (Mickey Mouse Revue) #PolieVille (Rolie Polie Olie) #Lake Hoohaw (PB&J Otter) #Disney Town (Disneyland's Toontown) #North Islands (Rankin Bass Christmas Specials) #Primeval World (Ford's Magic Skyway) #Castles of Dream (Cinderella) #Space Paranoids (Tron) #Pride Lands (The Lion King) #New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) #Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) #Atlantis #Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) #The Land of Dragons (Mulan) #Swan Lake (The Swan Princess) #Russian Palace (Anastasia) #FernGully (FernGully:The Last Rainforest) #Fairy Garden (Thumbelina) #Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) #Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) #Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Jamestown (Pocahontas) #Disney Universe (Family Guy) #Prydain (The Black Cauldron) #Metroville (The Incredibles) #Enchanted Tower (Tangled) Warner Bros/CartoonNetwork/Nicktoons #Warner Bros Studio (Looney Tunes) #Biniki Bottom (Spongebob Sqaurepants) #Camelot (Quest for Camelot) Real Worlds #Barstow, California #Orlando, Florida #Las Vegas, Nevada #RiverSide, California Character Transformations *Pixie Hollow *All - Fairies *Oakey Oaks *Sora - A Bear Wearing Sora's Clothes *Donald - Same *Goofy - Same as Donald, But Wearing his Clothes from A Goofy Movie *Demi - A Geese Wearing Demi's Clothes *Miley - A Duck Just Like Donald *Sacred Heart Hospital *All - Dress like Hospital Workers Cameos #Hummingbirds, Bumblebess, Miss Possum and Her Kids from Song of the South #Penguin Waiters from Mary Poppins #Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, Kirby, Wittgenstein, Ratso from The Brave Little Toaster Summons #Herbie from The Love Bug #Evinrude the Dragonfly from The Rescuers #Elliot the Dragon from Pete's Dragon Voice Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar and Pluto *Demi Lovato as Herself *Miley Cyrus as Herself *Phil Sydor as Jiminy Cricket *Jess Harnell as Brer Rabbit, Pappy Polie, Lock and Dr. Finkelstein *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Kath Souice as Sally, Shock and Lola Bunny *Bret Iwan as King Mickey *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Tress MacNeille as Chip, Gadget and Babs Bunny *Grey Delisle as Vicky *Jim Cummings as Pete, Kaa, *Charles Adler as Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, Boneless Chicken and Buster Bunny *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, Shanti *Raven Symone as Iridessa *America Ferrera as Fawn *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Victoria Justice as Herself *Cole Caplan as Olie Polie *Rebecca Brenner as Pollie Pi *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Kristen Bone as Zowie Polie *Robert Smith as Spot *Catherine Disher as Mrs. Polie *Adrian Truss as Mr. Polie and Uncle Gizmo *Al Mukadam as Wheelie Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games